wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Campaign
Campaigns are unlocked at level 5. They are accessed by the campaign button at the lower right corner of the screen. Each attempt consumes 20 stamina. Overview Through out the entire area, players are confronted with monsters of the campaign level range. If character level is at least 10 levels higher than the campaign level, the EXP received is reduced (down to 0) until players reach level 70, when this penalty is removed. Monsters in here have an aggro zone of about 3-5 cm on average (screen length). If you get within that range, they will chase you until you are out of their aggro zone or they catch up to you and begin the battle. As you complete an area, players might run into Pandora's Box, Traveler's Coin Purse, Bronze/Silver/Gold Chest, Tombs (Daru and/or random battle) and Lairs (battle). At the end of a section, there's a teleporter which sends the character to the next section, but only activated when all or most monsters are killed. At the end of the area, there's a final boss and be assessed on your performance. According to the damage inflicted and received and the number of deaths inside the campaign, the bonus prize at the end would be better. Final assessment can be S, A, B, C, D, E, being S the best. Once all the areas in a map are completed, a map clearing bonus is sent to mail. In patch 3.4 part 1, a harder mode was added to campaigns: the Hero Mode. In this mode, monsters are harder to beat, specially the final, but rewards are much better. To unlock this mode, an S assessment must be achieved in normal mode. Only level 20+ campaigns have hero mode. Players have 3 daily hero attempts, being able to buy more for 20 Balens, and each attempt costs 1 hero attempt and 20 stamina. Also, the final assessment is a bit different. While in normal mode it goes up to S, in hero mode it goes up to SSS, when players achieve S assessment in all 3 requirements. Once all the areas in a map achieve SSS assessment, a SSS assessment reward is sent to mail. Autaric Plains (level 1-20) Worg Lair (5-7) Baylon Plains (9-11) Temple of Ibalize (Outer) (11-13) Temple of Ibalize (Inner) (13-15) Orc Plains (15-17) Tribal Plateau (17-19) Camp Calorn (19-21) Map Clearing Bonus: Lvl. 4 Luck Stone, Lvl. 2 Charisma Gem, 60 Bound Balens, 50,000 Daru Murken Forest (level 20-30) Bretheran Abyss (20 - 22) Roaring Wetlands (21 - 23) Duskin Arena (23 - 25) Serpent's Den (23 - 25) Forest of Doom (24 - 26) Edena Village (26 - 28) Termini Cliff (28 - 30) Map Clearing Bonus: Lvl. 2 Crit Gem, 120 Bound Balens, 200,000 Daru, 500,000 Gold SSS Assessment Rewards: 2,500,000 Gold, Lv. 4 Crit Gem, 1,000,000 Daru, 300 Bound Balens Fetid Swamp (level 30-40) Banshee Wetlands (30 - 32) Delphinian Swamp (32 - 34) Swamp of the Undead (34 - 36) Serenity Lake (34 - 36) Shrine of Sakaiya (36 - 38) Boneyard (38 - 40) Immortal Ruins (38 - 40) Map Clearing Bonus: Lvl. 2 HP Gem, 180 Bound Balens, 500,000 Daru , 1,000,000 Gold SSS Assessment Rewards: 5,000,000 Gold, Lv. 5 Magic Defense Gem, 2,500,000 Daru, 500 Bound Balens Deathly Sands (level 40 - 50) Blazing Desert (40 - 42) Desert of Curses (42 - 44) Twilight Arena (44 - 46) Desert of Despair (46 - 48) The Forgotten Dunes (46 - 48) Ukiah Sands (47 - 49) Reaper's Illusion (48 - 50) Buradoth's Grave (48 - 50) Map Clearing Bonus: Lvl. 3 HP Gem, 240 Bound Balens, 800,000 Daru, 1,500,000 Gold SSS Assessment Rewards: 7,500,000 Gold, 700 Bound Balens, 5,000,000 Daru, Lvl. 5 HP Gem Erandel (level 50 - 60) Desert of Palms (50 - 52) Blood Moorland (52 - 54) Nightmare Ruins (54 - 56) Demon's Rill (54 - 56) Forest of Chaos (56 - 58) Devil's Trail (56 - 58) Soul Trials (58 - 60) Map Clearing Bonus: Lvl. 4 HP Gem, 300 Bound Balens, 1,000,000 Daru, 2,000,000 Gold SSS Assessment Rewards: Lvl. 5 PATK Gem, 10,000,000 Gold, 900 Bound Balens, 7,500,000 Daru The Demon Void (level 60 - 70) Bloodnite Canyon (60 - 62) Temple of Fire (62 - 64) Hall of Judgment (64 - 66) Soulless Tomb (64 - 66) Palace of Corruption (66 - 68) Throne of Yaros (68 - 70) Cursed Lair (68 - 70) Map Clearing Bonus: Lvl. 5 HP Gem, 360 Bound Balens, 2,000,000 Daru, 3,000,000 Gold SSS Assessment Rewards: 15,000,000 Gold, Lv. 6 HP Gem, 10,000,000 Daru, 1,100 Bound Balens Immortal Pass (level 70 - 80) Eternal Sanctuary (70 - 80) Endless Path (70 - 80) Map Clearing Bonus: Lvl. 5 HP Gem, 450 Bound Balens, 3,000,000 Daru, 4,000,000 Gold SSS Assessment Rewards: 20,000,000 Gold, Lv. 6 Crit Gem, 15,000,000 Daru, 1,200 Bound Balens Category:Features